


I've Got a Ways to Go (Various Hamilton Characters x reader)

by Terezilover222



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Broadway, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Reader Insert, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: Random x readers for hamilton, Requests are open, Will do the characters and the actors!Music themed stories are welcome!





	

-Writing this when I should be doing my schoolwork-

 

   You flattened your [dress](http://www.polyvore.com/hamilton/set?id=208550236) again as your twin talked to Aaron Burr. You were normally quiet girl, due to being beaten up when you'd talk by your boss when you were younger, innocent-er, but a lot less braver, but lately, you've been braver, and you've started to come out of your shell now that you've traveled so far with your brother. "-when we got of out of sorts with a buddy of yours, she may have punched him, it was a blur, sir, he handled the financials?" Hamilton awkwardly said, Aaron turned to you with a raised eyebrow, "You punched bursar?" And with a dead pan look, you answered him, "Yes." He was taken back but continued talking with your twin. "Could I buy you two a drink?" Aaron asked, "That would be nice..." you answered the at the same time as your twin. 

  Quietly you followed, glancing around at the city, soon this Aaron Burr fellow told Alexander to talk less and you to smile more, "Don't let them know what you're against or what your for." You gave Aaron a look, "You can't be serious..." Aaron turned to you. "Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead." you let out a sigh as you all entered the bar, the smell of strong rum and whisky filled your nose. It wasn't a pleasant smell but you could deal with it. 

  Across the room there was a table of fellows, strange ones at that, the trio seemed to be soldiers, "What time is it?" "SHOW TIME" they shouted in unison. "Like I said..." Aaron huffed as he ordered the three of you drinks, but got you wine. You interrupted him, "Excuse me, I um...actually would like to try a beer of some sorts please." Your voice was soft like silk, the bar tender, who was a young woman, nodded and brought your drinks out. You tried to make yourself as lady like as you drank out of a stein. At this point Aaron was completely surprised by you.  

 The trio at the table began singing, you ignored them until one of them sang, "Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette, the Lancelot of the revolutionary set!" He was obviously french, but to your surprise, he approached you as he sang, making Alexander anxious. "I came from a far just to say 'Bonsoir!'" He leaned up on the bar table, facing his body towards you. You blushed, "Tell the king, 'Casse toi!' Who's the best? C'est moi~." He handed you a flower from a vase, a rose to be exact, wrapped in Lafayette's handkerchief so you wouldn't prick yourself, before going back to join his friends to sing. 

 You clung to the rose, you watched this, Lafayette man, for the whole time you were there, only looking away when he'd glance to make sure you were still there. Alexander rolled his eyes as he saw what was happening. 

 -Time Skip- 

 After you and Hamilton found a place to stay for the night, (a scrappy hotel) you checked what was wrapped in the handkerchief, a piece of paper fell out, and in beautiful handwriting, it read;

**"Bonjour, you are the first person I've tried this on, so please, meet me tonight back at the place i first saw you at midnight.~Lafayette"**

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! I'm not letting my sister go in the middle of the night to meet some random immigrant!" You glared at Alexander, "Alex, WE'RE IMMIGRANTS FOR GODS SAKE!" Alexander froze, "That's not what I mean! And you saw them, they're soldiers! He might DIE or something and I don't need my sister getting hurt!" "Alex if I don't meet him, I'll hurt a lot more!" "OH MY GOD YOU CAN'T JUST FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE YOU JUST MET OH MY GOD (Y/N)!" 

 You huffed, "Fine, how about you come with me then?" Alexander stopped, "That's not a bad idea... Alright I'll come and make sure he's a good guy, once I know he's a good guy, I can leave you two alone. Sound good?" You thought for a second, then nodded. "Deal."

 -Midnight-

 You had let your hair down, you changed your gown, now you wore one you got from a older woman from the ship when you were coming over to New York. It was a light purple with dark purple hems. Alex wore his normal attire, ready to fight if need be. 

"Madam!" A french voice proclaimed from the door of the bar. Alex stuck to your side like he never had before, he glared at the form of the taller man. "Ah, Monsieur, I see you've accompanied you sister, I understand, I wouldn't let my only sibling meet some random étranger (Stranger) either! But please, ne craignez pas(fear not), I mean no harm to you or your beau (Beautiful) sister." Lafayette said coolly. Alexander eyed him up and down. "Alright, but if my sister doesn't return by tomorrow at noon, I will hunt you down..." Alexander walked away, looking back every so often to make sure he knew where you were before he left you alone. 

 "Sorry about him..." You shyly said, "Non non, it's okay! I understand his worry. But please, come! The bar owner let me set up a small dinner for us tonight." Lafayette led you through the bar doors, there was still a smell of whisky but it was mainly covered by the smell of roses and fruit. On a table in the middle of the pub, there, on the ordinary table, a romantic table, a candles dashed around the other tables, and a rose on your plate, there was fruit and some cut chicken ((I don't know what people would eat on dates back then, and I've never even been ON A DATE SO SORRY)) . Lafayette sheepishly chuckled, "I helped cook the food, hope it's not too bad..." You shrugged and softly remarked, "It doesn't matter how it came out, just matters the amour (Love)  you put in it..." 

Lafayette froze, "Tu parle français?"(you speak French), you nodded in response, Lafayette's eyes sparkled with fascination, but he blushed lightly, he didn't know you knew French, that meant you knew he called you beautiful. You giggled, "Come, let us sit and get to know each other!" You took his hand and sat across from him, you fidgeted, you never have been on a date like this. Most boys just hit on you crudely, but Lafayette seemed nice, he took things 'slow'...Well, slower than the boys from the Caribbean so. That was good enough for you. (PLUS; he's super cute.)

 You spent the rest of the night talking about both of your lives, you learned that Lafayette was basically the cousin to the king of France, and how you grew up both so differently. By the time you were both at the end of the date you were walking along the shore, waves crashed behind you and Lafayette as you both gazed at the moon. "It's so belle, just like you (Y/n)." You blushed, knowing he probably complimented you in some way, this caused Lafayette to chuckle, "So _beautiful,_ like you..." You smiled up at him and thanked him, "I am not good with my words but...Je promets d'être le soldat qui se bat tous vos cauchemars, et être le messager de vos doux rêves mes plus chers (Y/n)." 

(I promise to be the soldier who fights all your nightmares, and be the messenger of your sweet dreams my dearest)

You felt Lafayette cup your cheek, "But what if you die?" You whimpered, "Who would be my soldat then?" Tears pricked your eyes as you held Lafayette's other hand gently in yours. "Ah, death can not stop true love my dear...."(Princes Bride anyone?) You glanced up into his warm brown eyes, and he stared into your eyes gently, he leaned down and gently kissed you. Sparks went off in your mind, he was so gentle with you, how could this man kill someone else in war? 

You broke apart, he was smiling widely, you smiled back, your eyes taking in ever detail about this night with Lafayette as if it was your last day alive. "Come, I'll bring you back to your hotel..." "But I don't want too!" You giggled out as you childishly rocked back and forth on your heels. Lafayette's loving manner switched to a lustful one as he leaned over you, "Oh? Would you like to do something else? Preferably in my bed~?" Lafayette's smile turned into a sexy grin. You felt yourself grow warm in more than just your face. You thought for a second then meekly spoke, "Yes..." Lafayette smiled once again, and lifted you bridal style, both of you laughing as he ran as fast as he could to his apartment. 

 Long story short, neither of you slept that night. 

 


End file.
